Love is a Battle Field
by Bella Patricks
Summary: The next generation 'Sons' are here and with another one added to the mix. As Athena fights to save her brothers, she knows someone will die. The question is who? SimmsOC/GarwinOC, GarwinOC/OC, ParryOC/OC, and DanversOC/AbbotOC
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is my first covenant fanfic. So I hope you like

Disclaimer: I don't own the covenant or the characters; I only own my characters or anything you don't recognize

_**CHAPTER 1: PROLOGE**_

Is it possible to love more than one person? Well I'm in love with four very different boys. I guess my real question is: Is it wrong to love each one of them with all my heart? But what if someone tells you that they are going to kill one of them, and you have to pick who is going to live and who is going to die. And how would you choose knowing that no matter what you do you're losing one of your true loves. Personally I only see one option that will save my boys. Whether I like it or not each one of these boys are my life, and they must produce an heir to their family trees. So I will not live past my eighteenth birthday. And the boys have no idea.


	2. Nicky's

Hey, please enjoy, and review!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the covenant or the characters; I only own my characters or anything you don't recognize

Chapter 2: NICKY'S

_Italics=history/background_

"UGH! Damn it Romeo cant you go any faster?" I complained as I was sitting in the shot-gun seat of my brothers gray Ferrari f430 Spyder.

"Shut up Thena!" screamed my brother.

_17 years 11 months and 30 days ago on Oct. 31__st__, my parents, Brooklyn (Brooke) and Reid Garwin were given the two of the most beautiful things to grace_ _the earth. One being my brother Romeo over here. On October 31__st__ at 11:31 P.M., Roman Alexander Garwin was born. Nine minutes later at 11:40 P.M., I, Athena Isabella Garwin, was brought into this world. _

Now we are just brother and sister constantly fighting. Roman has blonde hair, blue eyes, and is really tall; he is the oldest and is our 'leader'. He is a good student is always well behaved. Our parents say he 'looks like Reid, acts like Caleb'. Me on the other hand, well, I have blonde hair and blue eyes like my dad but the body and face structure of my mom. But personality wise I am JUST like my dad in almost every way, I'm not that close to becoming addicted, though.

"Don't be such a pussy Roman! God Jason is probably waiting for me already; I wish they would just give me my jeep back I can fix it a simple use is all it takes."

"Athena calm the fuck down, ok? Next time don't go racing with Brandon, you would be on your bike and I would be with Megg, right now."

Megan Falorio, a.k.a. Megg, is Roman's girlfriend of about 2 years. She is roommates with Camille Simon, and came to Spencer Academy as a freshman and they've been dating ever since.

Brandon and I, for our 17th birthdays went out and bought 2 BMW motorcycles. Mine is azure blue metallic and Brand's is green metallic. We usually go racing with them once a week but of course mine gets wrecked because the guys we race found out I was a girl. I'm getting it back this weekend though. And my jeep braking, well that's what happens when a Ford F150 crashes into me, or I crash into it.

"Fine but don't, I mean don't, ever call me Athena again. Please, that's what other people call me, not you or the boys."

"Fine."

Finally we reached our destination, NICKY'S.

God I love this place, to us it's our second home. Under all the tables are our names; Roman, Rome, or Romeo, and Athena, Izzy, Bella, Thena, or El, and Jason, or Jas, and Brett, or Bj, and Brandon, or Brand. Between the 5 of us we wrote on everything.

Then I smelled him, felt him, heard him, and then saw him. Brand was right behind me.

_17 years 9 months and 30 days ago on Dec. 31__st __at 11:31 P.M., my aunt and uncle, Caleb and Sarah Danvers, got their son, Brandon William Danvers. _

He always wore AXE VILO god I love that stuff, I got I the boys hooked on AXE (yeah me!) and I smelled him, he came and wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear,

"Your mine tonight"

God I hate this, I think.

"Really Brand, what about Jas?"

"He is running late, told me to watch you."

So I turned around to look my best friend right in the eyes. He has black hair and light brown eyes; he looks just like his dad, but has his mom's eyes. His personality is more like my dads; I think that's why we are best friends.

"Fine by me," I admitted, I love hanging out with him. "So where is Missy?"

Missy Abbot, yes daughter of Aaron and Kira Abbot, she is Brand's girlfriend of 1½ years, my best 'girl' friend and my roommate. Missy and I have always been close since we've been in the same class since 1st grade.

"Doing a project with Jas that's why they're late, but don't worry they will be here soon."

"Ok sounds good," I said looking around, my eyes landed on them. "Brand look who just got here."

"Who?" he asked curiously.

"AJ and the boys, lets go school them."

AJ, a.k.a. Aaron Abbot Jr.

"Hell yeah!"

AFTER THE GAME

"You're just a little bitch, who don't have no respect." He spit at me.

"Really AJ? Because if my memory serves me right my dad whooped your dads ass in pool too, oh and everything else that's remotely important in life. So call me what you want but if you're smart you won't call me anything degrading again. Got it?"

"Really what are you gunna do if I say it again?"

"She won't do anything I'll take care of you myself," started Brandon holding me back behind him, around him stood Romeo, Brett, and Jas who just showed up. "And I'm sure as hell my boys will be more than happy to take turns beating the shit out of you when I'm done too."

"Whatever," he mumbled as he left the bar.

"Thanks Brand," I said as I turned to Jas.

"Hey, thanks man." Rome, Brett, and Jas said to Brand, while all four of them did their signature hand shake.

"Hey baby," he said finally turning to me.

_17 years 10 months and 17 days ago on Dec. 14__th __at 11:31 P.M. Tyler and Ella Simms gave birth to their son, Jason Christopher Simms._

"Hey hon," I said kissing him, and looking into the green eyes I love so much. Jason and I have been dating for, well forever really. He was my first kiss, my first love, my first everything and I was his.

He looks just like his dad, light brown hair and green-blue eyes. As my Aunt Kate would put it 'god Tyler your son is perfect; looks like you and acts like my husband.'

"Sorry I was late I was working with Mis-,"

"It's fine, really. Brand kept me company."

"Ok let's go sit down with everyone."

AT THE TABLE

I didn't even sit down before I was attacked by Missy.

"Athena!"

"Hi Missy!" I said as she sat down.

"Bj get drink orders, I'll buy the first round." I said.

_Brett Jonathan Parry was born on Dec. 26 at 11:31 P.M. to Pogue and Kate Parry, exactly 17 years 10 months and 7 days ago._

"Let's go Izzy." He said taking my hand.

He told Nicky's son, Trey, the orders.

Orders

Me- Jack Daniels and a coke

Rome- Bud

Jas- Bud

Brett- Bud

Brand- José and coke

Missy- Lemon drop

Megg- Bahama mama

Cami- Shirley temple

Camille Simon, a.k.a. Cami, is Brett's crush of 2 years the only single ones of the group, and they both adore each other but are to shy to do anything about it. She is roommates with Megg and came here her sophomore year.

God he smelled good. He has his dads hazel eyes, and his moms brown hair. But he is kind of shy like Uncle Ty.

Note to self: Make the girls thank you again for introducing AXE to the boys. When we were 13 for Christmas I got them all a container of AXE; Jas AXE VICE, Brett AXE PHOENIX, Brand AXE KILO, and Rome AXE ORION. Ever since then they haven't stopped using it, I'm so good!


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

On my profile is a link to with the pictures of the people I saw playing my characters when I wrote this story. Enjoy! ~Bella


	4. The secret

Hey again! Don't forget to review. Thank you to Thorn555, and liason165 for your reviews, and all the story alerts!

Disclaimer: I don't own the covenant or the characters; I only own my characters or anything you don't recognize

Chapter 3: THE SECRET

_Italics=past or dream_

"Ah tonight was so much fun." said Missy as we got back to our dorms.

"It sure was!" said Brand winking at me.

"Eww, get off my bed pig." I said yelling at him.

"Lets go man, I don't think were getting lucky tonight," said Jas trying to pout to me.

"Nope not tonight we have school tomorrow."

"Fine." He said as he pulled me into my arms giving me a sweet kiss goodnight, "I love you Bella."

"I love you too Jas."

WHILE

"Goodnight Missy, I love you."

"I love you too Brandon."

"Come here baby girl," he said to me.

"You know baby boy I'm older than you." I said as I walked over to him.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, just come give me some love so I can leave," he was being cocky as usual.

"Fine," I said as I hugged him.

"I love ya El," he said as he kissed me.

"Love ya too Brand."

WHILE

"This doesn't get you jealous?" asked Jas.

"No I mean I love Brand and I trust them both. Why?"

"Cause it used to get me pissed off. I mean they are both my best friends but when one became my girlfriend it became a little awkward."

"Oh ok." She said as gave him a hug

"Bye."

"Bye."

AFTER THE BOYS LEFT

"So what's the deal with you and Brand?" Missy asked.

"Um what do you mean?"

"I don't know, I never saw it before tonight but you two have a strong connection. And it feels like there is something going on."

"Well…um… you see me and Brand, well me and Bj too, well I've slept with both of them, if that's what you mean."

"Wait WHAT!"

"Well it was like two years ago, when it was with Brand!"

"No, No. I don't care about that; you had sex with 3 of the 4 'Sons of Ipswich'!"

"Ugh. Yes and the last one is NOT even an option."

"Haha. I know that, but I mean when people hear this…"

"Hell no, come on Missy you can't tell anyone. Please?"

"Fine I swear I wont tell anyone," we did our little hand shake, "so does Jason know?"

"Well kind of, he knows that I was his first and he was mine. And he also knows that I was Brand's and Bj's first too, so he knows half-of it."

"What do you mean half?"

"Well all of this happened after we turned 13, hence before anything between me and Jas was official technically I mean."

"Yeah ok I get that but why is that only half?"

"Well I've slept with Bj one other time…"

"Really? Ok so I hate to ask, but was he good I mean he's kind of shy and everything I mean…"

"Stop blabbering, it was interesting, different I mean. It's slower and more about us than anything, I don't know how to explain it. He means so much to me."

"Aw ok so is that all?"

God she knows me to well. "Kind of."

"What? Come on tell me."

"I've slept with Brand more often then Bj."

"Ok I swear I won't be mad I don't care if he slept with you, come on your best friends I guess that's ok. Plus that's your personality I'm not going to be mad at you for being yourself."

"Why are you and Jas so nice? I don't deserve either of you." I said on the verge of tears.

"Hey don't cry you're not bad ok, so what you slept with your best friend, who is your best girlfriend's boyfriend, and so what you cheated on Jason. Hun we all make mistakes."

"But I don't want it to be a mistake. I love Brand I really do, but not like that we just, I don't know… its just… that's who we are, it just happens," I said still crying, "I love all my brothers each in a different way; Romeo is my big brother my protector, Bj well is my safe box he knows **everything** about me, Brand well is Brand I go to him with almost everything and we do everything together there are only a couple of things that Bj knows that no one else does, and Jas is my boyfriend and I truly want to be with him forever."

"Ok then what's the problem?"

"Is it possible to love more than one person? You know all of the boys. Is it wrong to love each one of them with all my heart?" I said as I stopped crying.

"Oh god, I'm not the right person to ask, but my opinion is just to love them and not to stop. Love them how ever you want to or know how to. I don't care if you slept or still sleep with my boyfriend, you are a part of his life and I can understand that, not that I'm complaining or nothing, but he obviously loves you."

"Yeah I know and I love him too, but he also loves you and I love Jas."

"I'm so sorry; I don't know what else to tell you."

"Thanks, Missy. I just want to sleep then go to school and think about this mess."

"Ok hon, night."

"Night girlie."

'_HELP!' I screamed. 'HELP! BRANDON, BRETT!! HELP!" I cried, 'JASON, ROMAN!' _

'_No one can help you now, El.'_

'_Who the hell are you and where are you and don't you ever call me that again' I yelled._

'_Oh you shouldn't be yelling at me Bella, do you like that better?'_

'_NO! Who are you?'_

'_You'll find out soon, Izzy.'_

'_No you're not Bj you bitch.'_

'_No your right and now you have nicknames for them to, that's cute, Thena.'_

'_Go to hell you mother fucker!'_

'_Bad choice of words doll.' He said as I felt pain all over my body._

"El, El, baby wake up, come on wake up!" I heard Brand yell.

'_HELP!' I screamed back, 'Brand help me,' I sobbed._

'_I'll see you soon my love.'_

"No! Help, Brand, help me!"

"Athena baby I'm here," I heard Brand say, "Missy call Roman and get him here now!"

"No! Stop! Help! Brand help me!" I was still trapped in my mind, just hearing Brand, but I was seeing the entire 1692 witch trials. "I love you, and Jas, Romeo, and Bj too. Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed as more pain came onto me.

"Shit! Missy is he coming?"

"Yeah he'll…"

"What the hell is going on?" yelled Romeo as he came in our room.

"I don't know when I went to wake her up she started shaking and screaming, I called Brandon. She started crying and stopped shaking but keeps yelling for help." Said Missy.

"Yeah but she knows I'm here."

"Ok. Um Brand were leaving now let's go. Missy go to our rooms and get Brett and Jason. Go with them to the Danvers' colony house."

"Ok see you there." She said as she raced out of our room.

AFTER SHE LEFT

"Brand go fix the jeep, I'll get Thena."

"Ok hurry down I'll meet you at the doors."

AFTER BRAND LEFT

"It's me baby, ok we'll go and get help from Max, ok he'll know what to do."

"AH," I screamed feeling a lot of pain, but I heard Roman I don't know or care what he was saying right now, "Romeo… help… fast!"


	5. The truth comes out

REVIEW!! I love them all…

Disclaimer: I don't own the covenant or the characters; I only own my characters or anything you don't recognize

Oh and Happy New Year, I wish all my readers a healthy and safe one too! 3 always bella

Chapter 4: THE TRUTH COMES OUT

_Italics=memory/dream/history_

He tried to undo my arms that were currently, in my mind tied behind a chair and my feet were also tied to the chair by magic.

"Come on Thena. Let's go," he said as he picked me carefully up. As soon as that happened I felt a heat wave blaze through my body. "Ahhhhhhh," I cried tears running out of my now fog glazed eyes (like the boy who died in the moving).

"Shh, Thena its ok," he said getting into the green jeep wrangler, "Go Brand. NOW!"

"Don't need to tell me twice," joked Brand, "How is she doing?"

"I don't honestly even know what is going on, but she is in…"

"Ahhhhhhh, help!" I screamed the pain and heat was intolerable, "Brandon, Roman I love you two, tell Brett and Jason I love them too," I said as the black started to flow into my body.

"Damn it, El keep fighting!" yelled Brand.

"Athena stay with me, ok? We're almost there. Faster Brand!"

'_Ah so you're a fighter I see.'_

'_Why are you doing this?' I asked._

'_Well I see you and your brothers aren't as smart as I thought you were, I thought you would at least get this.'_

'_WHO ARE YOU?' I yelled._

'_Bad Ellie,' I screamed he was using against me, but how was that possible, 'we don't yell at me.'_

'_Please don't call me that.' I pleaded._

'_Fine I won't but just because it's you.'_

'_Why are you doing this?' I sobbed._

'_Read the books you'll find out eventually,' he laughed, 'though by then it may be too late. It almost was for your dads. Oh and I'll even help your brothers out and release you from this spell myself.' _

'_How considerate.' I mumbled under my breath._

'_What did you say?'_

'_Nothing, nothing at all.'_

'_Just remember I'll be watching you.'_

I gasped for air as I was being carried by Brand. I felt so free no pain no nothing. I think I surprised him because we both fell to the ground laughing our asses off.

"El," he said as he got up grabbed me and spun me around, "oh my god," he kissed me and just held me there with a tears in his eyes, "don't you ever even think of doing that to me again. Ok?"

"I'm sorry Brand, what's going on right now?"

"Let's get into the house and wait for the others before you start telling us what just happened. Ok?"

"Um, yeah sure that's fine," I said, "where is Romeo I thought I heard him?"

"He is inside right now," he stated, "and you could hear us?"

"Yes, but let's save the rest of the questions for later"

INSIDE THE HOUSE

"Rome, dude she's ok."

"Where is she!" he yelled noticing I wasn't in his arms, "I tell you to do one little thing and you don't even do that right. Max thinks he knows what is going on but we don't have much time. WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?" he screamed.

"Romeo I'm right behind you." I laughed.

"Thena," he turned around and grabbed me into his arms, "are you ok baby, don't do that to me again."

"Sorry Romeo I won't, ok? I promise."

"What the hell is going on?" yelled Jas.

"Jas!" I said as I ran into his arms.

"Bella are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine I promise."

"Ok now come here," Said Bj giving me a hug.

"Don't do this to us again ok?"

"Sure, I promise."

SITTING WITH MAX (GORMAND'S SON AGE 32)

"Ok, Athena tell us everything that happened," said Max.

"Well me and Missy said goodnight to Brandon and Jason, and then we talked a little then went to sleep. I was having a really good dream, but out of no where I was tied to a chair," I started, "so naturally I tried to wake up, but I couldn't. I remember hearing Missy calling my name, and that's when he showed up."

"Who?" asked Romeo?

"Damn it just let me finish first."

"Fine."

"Ok so he started calling me you guys nicknames, like he had heard us before. He said that no one could help me, and that I shouldn't yell at him. So when I called him a mother fucker I felt so much pain, and that's when I heard Brand yelling to me, I tried to yell back but it was useless. Then I was still tied to the chair but I was seeing the witch trials play back in front of me, it was like a history movie with commentary and everything. That's when Missy called Roman, I heard you both but I couldn't talk to you. In the car I felt so much pain and blackness coming on to me so that's why I told you guys that I love you all, I couldn't take it anymore. Brand what you said did keep me fighting if you hadn't said that I don't know what would have happened. Then when we were driving he came back, he said that we were stupid and he thought even I could figure out who he was. He said that I, we, should read the book to figure it out. I started yelling again and I felt him use against me, and the ties on my hand and feet were on fire. He said by the time we figured it out it would be too late, almost like our dads. So he said he would be nice and release me from the curse himself, and he said that he'll be watching. And that's when I woke up."

"Who the hell did this to her," screamed Romeo.

"Not me," said Brand.

"Or me," said Bj.

"Why the hell would I do this?" defended Jas.

"Max any input?"

"Yes, let's go down stairs."

DOWNSTAIRS

We were all in our seats around the 'eye' as we call it. The order is to the right of the stairs is Simms, Danvers, Garwin, Putman/Pope, and then Parry. So today it went Jason, Brandon, Roman, EMPTY, and Brett. I always sat right next to Roman, because we brought a chair and put it there. What I always found weird was there was a space as if there should be a seat there.

"Ok guys, so a little over 18 years ago there was a fight between Caleb and Chase Collins, as known as Chase Putnam/Pope." Started Max, we all gasped we had never heard this story. "I already called all of your fathers they will be here shortly to explain everything." All we could do was nod, they had never told us this and that means that the 5th bloodline never died off. That means that he was still here and coming after me. This time I let the black wash over me and I let myself go.

GENERAL PT OF VIEW

"Damn it not again," said Brandon as he knelt down to me who was currently unconscious next to him.

"What's wrong?" asked a worried Jason.

"Don't worry she just passed out," stated Roman.

"Ok good I don't want another freak out session from this one," said Brett as he pointed to Jason.

"Um guys where is Missy?" asked Brandon.

"She went back to school when we told her Athena was ok," started Jason.

"We told her to cover for us," finished Brett.

"Ok, sounds good." Said Roman, "Brand take her upstairs and outside wait for our dads, when they get here explain what happened and that we now about the showdown and we expect to hear an explanation. And if Thena is still out bring her back and we'll use to get her back."

"Why can't I take her?" started Jason, "I'm her boyfriend."

"Because I need to catch you three up on everything you guys missed in detail from mine and Brand's point of view."

"Fine, Brand take care of her," said Jason.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be back soon, try not to miss me too much," said Brand laughing.

OUTSIDE BRANDON'S POINT OF VIEW

"Let's go baby girl, you can wake up anytime soon you know," I said, she started moving. "Haha that's my girl, are you ok?" I asked as she came around to herself.

"Yeah I think so, I just have a headache. Hang on one second," she said touching her head her eyes barely flashing, "UGH WHAT THE FUCK!" she yelled frustrated with herself.

"Here let me help," as I took her hand she looked back at me with her usually vibrantly blue eyes now a light shade of blue, "Come on hun, just let me help right now."

"Thanks," she said as both our eyes flashed a ring of fire and turned black.

"Your welcome baby girl."

"So why are we outside, its freezing!" she yelled.

"Come on El it's not bad," I taunted.

"Haha very funny, wise ass, its October 2 and its cold." She said back, I laughed. See ever since we were little she never liked the cold. She swears that she would move to Arizona if she could leave, so we always make fun of her.

"Come here, freeze baby," I said holding my arms out.

"Fine," she said as she cuddled into my arms, "thank you. For everything, I mean."

I just chuckled, "God Ellie, never thank me for anything ever again, please. If anything I should be thanking you. You have given me everything I could ever want in a girl. You're beautiful, kind, funny, loud, obnoxious, respected, trustworthy, and so much more. You are the perfect person to be my best friend. And here you are thanking me, I don't get you Ellie. But maybe that's why I love you so much."

"You don't get it do you Brand?"

"What do you mean?"

"Haha you don't get it. My whole life has been handed to me, I got the greatest family ever; I got two parents who care for me, and I got 4 brothers who all love me, and my 4 brothers are all my friends. And on top of all that I have powers."

"Exactly you have everything, you shouldn't be thanking me I should be thanking you."

"No, listen to me. You have been nothing but amazing for me, you've been the greatest person anyone could ever ask for. And all I've ever done is ruin your life." She said as she started crying.

"El, baby don't cry. Never, not once, have you even come remotely close to ruining my life."

"Oh come on, yes I have."

"Really, name one."

"Well… um… oh I got it! Ok when we were like 13 right after we got our powers you almost blew up the entire town, and you got grounded for like 2 months."

"So what that didn't ruin my life."

"Ok so that was a bad example."

"Whatever, look here our dads come."

"What, why are they coming?"

"For their help, trust me we need it."


	6. Say WHAT!

Sorry for the wait… I wanted to make this as close to perfect as possible. Thanks for waiting! Love, Bella

_Again italics are 'dreams'_

Chapter 5: Say WHAT!?!

"Athena!" yelled my dad as he ran to me.

"Daddy," I yelled jumping into his open arms.

"Baby are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm perfect, I think," I said, "but what's going on?"

"We'll tell you when we get down stairs, ok?" said Uncle Cal while giving me a hug.

"Yeah sounds good," both Brand and I said.

We followed our dads downstairs and took our respective seats, with our fathers behind us.

"So, what exactly happened today?" questioned Uncle Ty.

"Oh you know, same old same old," I said and Brand laughed.

"ATHENA! Were trying to help here, please cooperate!" Yelled Poguey.

"Fine, I'm sorry. Last night I went back to the dorms as usual with Jas, Brand and Mis. We talked then the guys left, me and Mis talked some more and then went to sleep. I was having a pretty good dream just remembering our vacation and stuff. When suddenly it was black and I heard someone yelling my name, then light came on and I was tied to a chair in a field or something. Then this voice started talking to me calling me by MY, well THEIR nicknames, and well lets just say that pisses me off. He was saying no one can help you, and he wouldn't tell me who he was. Well needless to say he called El, then Bella, and Izzy but when he said Thena I just started to yell and swear at him, which by the way wasn't too smart on my part. But hell what else is new right? So then all this pain just washed over my body and I heard Brand yelling my name and I felt him, but he couldn't hear me. The creep left but I was watching the 1692 which trials in movie form it was messed up, by the way, and by now the pain was bad. I heard Romeo come in and then we were in my car headed here, when he came back. Brand told me to keep fighting, and honestly I wanted to give up it hurt so bad. He said that we should have figured it out already, and I yelled again because he called me Ellie. He USED on me, used; it felt like my body was on fire. He said that we better figure it out soon before it's too late; he also said that it was almost too late for our fathers, but that since he loves me that he would release me from the curse. And now were here." I looked at every face in the room: Rome was disappointed in himself and looking down, Bj was looking at me with care in his eyes, Brand was looking into the fire somewhere between anger and worry, our fathers were all looking scared and silently talking to one another, and Jas was looking at the door obviously pissed at something.

"HE WHAT?!" screamed Jas, well that answers that question, "HE LOVES YOU!?"

"Calm down son," said Ty trying to control his son.

I stood up to help but he pointed to the seat and came to me. It honestly looked like he was going to kill someone.

"I'm fine, trust me, I'm just worried for you Bells," he said.

I nodded, "I know."

"He's back," said my dad, "WHY THE FUCK IS HE BACK!"

"Who is back?" asked Romeo.

"What do you mean back?" asked Poguey.

"Who is back?" asked Bj.

"Its impossible right?" asked my dad.

"Who is back?" asked Jas.

"Maybe not, they didn't find his body," said Cal.

"Who is back?" asked Brand.

"He's got to be ancient by now," said Ty.

"WHO THE HELL IS BACK?" I screamed, everyone shut up and looked at me, "So you going to answer me?"

All of our dads looked at each other then at us and back to each other and said, "Chase." And it all went black, AGAIN.

'_Running to our daddy's I see.'_

'_Chase?' I asked._

'_Haha, wrong.' He laughed as I cried out in pain._

"ATHENA!" yelled my dad.

"Bella, baby, no let go of me dad, Mr. Parry, STOP!" yelled Jason.

"Mr. Danvers take Brett too," said Roman.

"NO, Mr. D, don't please," begged Brett as he was taken away from me. All I herd was my dad, brother, and best friend.

BRANDON POINT OF VIEW

"Dad, come on we have to go, trust me. Brandon can take care of her; he got her out last time."

"Please Mr. Garwin, trust me," I pleaded, "I love her too, please, trust me." I held my best friend's frail hand in my strong one, she looked like hell. Suddenly she cried out so loud it scared me.

"Help her son, save my baby girl," he said with a hand on my shoulder and a tear in his eye. I don't blame him for that one, Athena is not a crier. Did she cry when she got her powers? NO, and all of us did, even our dads. When she broke both her legs in three places? NOPE! When she crashed her bike? NO WAY! Crying just wasn't her thing; sure Missy mentioned to me that Athena cried sometimes over 'her boys' when she thought Missy was sleeping but nothing else. So, yeah, I see why Mr. G had a tear in his eye, because I had a lot in mine.

"I will Mr. G; I really do love her as much as you do. I won't let anything happen to her. Now go!" I yelled, I didn't mean to I was just a little, well, occupied trying not to cry. I saw them shut the door and I broke down. "Come on baby girl, I know you can hear me, squeeze my hand." I cried with tears rolling down my face.

GENERAL POINT OF VIEW

Brandon sat there wiping the blood that was flowing slowly from his best friend's tired mouth, "Squeeze my hand, please? Ellie come on baby."

'_BRANDON, help!' she screamed as she squeezed the invisible weight in her hand._

"Oh thank god, stay with me El. Ok? Stay with me."

'_So Athella, may I call you that, thanks. So I do love you, a lot. I mean I've watched you over the years at school and at work, even at Nicky's. I too have grown up like you, yet you never paid attention to me,'_

'_I'm sorry; I just don't know who you are yet. How do you know I don't love you?' _

'_Because you love your little boy band, not me!' he yelled, as he came into the light the blond girl gasped._

'_No, no, Brand, help me, please he's gunna kill me!' she cried._

"Athena hold on, he won't kill you if he really does love you. Ok? Squeeze my hand once if you know who it is twice if you don't," he instantly felt one squeeze, his heart sank, maybe she would die right there. "I love you Athena Isabella Garwin. You always hold onto that there, remember love remains the same, our song and our life."

'_Zeke, please don't kill me, please,' she pleaded, 'I really do like you, I'm not lying you are a good friend, just don't kill me or my family.'_

'_Oh but Athella dear, that's a big promise. How about this, I don't kill you and three of your brother. Sound good?'_

'_No please don't hurt them, please,' she cried now not because of the pain, which he released her from, but because she has FOUR brothers, not three._

"Athena I'm here, it'll be ok," he said stroking her blond hair.

_He leaned into her face and laughed, 'Ready for the kicker? You get to choose who I save, and who I don't.'_

'_I thought you loved me?'_

'_I do, and that's why I'm only killing one,' he kissed her and said, 'I do love you Athena Isabella Garwin.' Laughed and left._

"NO, please you can't do this, no," she cried. "I love them, no."

"Baby Girl, oh thank god! Shh, its ok, calm down, I'm hear," he said rubbing her back.

"Baby Boy, I love you," she said crying, "Take me home to my house don't let them know until I'm asleep in your arms, in my bed. Ok?"

"Why?"

"Because I need a friend, I need you," she simply said as Brandon picked her up and orbed the two of them to the Garwin Manor. Her room was simple; dark red walls, mahogany wood flooring, a huge king size bed with crimson red silk sheets and a black comforter, and a black couch in front of a plasma flat-screen TV.

Once he helped her into Jason's white bitch-beater, Brett's green plaid boxers, Roman's green button up shirt, and one pair of his fingerless gloves he took off his blue long sleeved sweater, and light washed ripped pants, and laid down next to her.

"I'm scared you know that Brand, I don't get scared easily," she whispered.

"I know, me too, me too," he said as he drew circles on her lower back, like always she calmed down instantly.

"I love you too, Brandon William Danvers, always have always will," she said right before she kissed him good night, and drifted off to sleep in her best friends arms.

"I love you too, girl, I love you too," he said as he fell asleep with his fingerless gloved hand holding hers.


	7. Stories and Spencer Time

So I know it's been a LONG time, and I'm truly sorry. These last couples of weeks have been crazy, I found out that my uncle has brain cancer and I've been watching his kids, and going to the hospital a lot… so updates will be tough, but stick with me I'm not giving up. I love you guys, Bella

Chapter 6: STORIES AND SPENCER TIME

ATHENA'S POINT OF VIEW

I woke up that morning with a killer headache, it was bad. I sat up only to be pulled back down; I almost started screaming until I remembered it was just Brand and not Zeke.

"Brand, let go, we have to go wake up. Everyone is probably still scared considering they didn't see me last night."

"They know your fine; Brett and Rome came in last night when you were asleep."

"But I'm still hungry and I have a bitch of a headache so let me go."

"Fine I'll be downstairs, and if everyone isn't here yet I'll call them, ok?"

"Yeah… wait no don't leave my room, just call them from here."

"Ok, whatever go take something for your head."

When I came out of the shower not only was Brand in there but Bj was too. "Hey Bj, how are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"Been better," I said as they laughed.

I walked to my closet and grabbed Bj's gray sweatpants, a green pair of Brand's gloves, Roman's swim hoodie, and Jas's green beanie. I always felt better when I wore their clothes, I feel… safe. I put the clothes on my bed and started changing in front of the guys, who were just lying on my bed; neither they nor I felt uncomfortable, it just happened to be a regular occurrence with me. Romeo walked in just as I was taking my shirt off.

"Ugh, put some clothes," on he said as he sat down on my couch.

"I am genius," I retorted.

"Bitch," I heard him mumble.

"Yep, that's right golden boy," I said loud enough for him to hear. As I was putting _my_ hoodie on I was hit by my pillow, by Rome. I picked it up and was about to throw it back when my door was thrown open. Like off the hinges, and in came a running Jason. He picked me up and spun me around.

"I love you baby," he kept saying.

"I love you too," I answered. He kissed me and it was a sweet small kiss, but it held all his love.

"Cough, clap, cough," said Brand, using our signals that we all learned a while ago.

"You nerd you aren't supposed to say, just make those sounds," I laughed at him.

"COUGH, CLAP, COUGH," he yelled again.

Shit was all I could think as I looked down at what I was wearing, a bra, and sweatpants. I just started laughing at myself as Jas still held me, now on the ground from tickling me. He gave me a weird look until the 'code' clicked into his head, and he too started laughing.

"Hey pops, how's it going?" I asked without looking, "oh and you too Uncle Cal, Ty, and Pougey." I heard Brett laugh at his dad's nickname I gave him when we were little.

"Hi baby. Why are you on the ground with out clothes on?" asked my dad.

"Well Mr. G," started Brand and he motioned for me to stay on the ground, "you see Brett and I were bored and so was Rome and well when Jas came he and El decided to put on a show for us. I mean you guys can watch too, if you want, I mean I don't roll like that but whatever floats you boat right? But you should know it'll cost you, it wasn't free for us either." He finished, and we all had strait faces on. I swear it was the hardest thing to do after seeing our dad's looks, I thought they were going to die, or I was. I bit my check so hard so I wouldn't laugh. But of corse we all ruined that by bursting out in laughter. Our dad's relaxed and my dad laughed at it, and the others were chuckling.

"We'll be down in a minute dad," I said as they left and shut my door. After Jas helped me up I launched myself at Brand who was now standing my dresser looking at pictures and he caught me with ease. "Dude, you are seriously a fricking genius, you know that."

"I try baby," he laughed as he 'brushed' the dirt of his shoulders, "now finish our show."

I just laughed then slapped him on the chest, "Ouch baby that hurt," he said. I just shock my head and got dressed as Brand and Jas said hi.

"Ok you lovers lets go down stairs," I said. Once we were down there our dads told us more of what went down their senior year and it got us all nervous. I also told them that Zeke Stan was the one doing this to me. "He might be possessed, it might not be him. Today after swim come pick me up after my dance rehearsal with Missy. Get the other girls and bring them to my room. Brand and Bj you'll watch them there, until we get back."

"Back from where?" asked Jas.

"Yeah where will we be?" asked Romeo.

"You me and Jas will be in the administration office with all the records, I want to know more," I said.

"Wait so were going to school then?" asked Brand.

"Yeah if it is Zeke, we have to make everything seem normal. And if anyone asks why we weren't at school yesterday and this morning say that your aunt was in the hospital, ok? But don't say who," said Roman, "so we'll head to the dorms to get ready, bye dad."

"Be careful guys," said my dad.

"If he is like his father he will hurt you," said Uncle Pougey.

"And he is really strong," said Uncle Ty.

"And probably a psychotic freak," said Uncle Cal.

We all said our goodbye and left our house. Me, Jas, and Brand were in my Jeep, which felt amazing to have back by the way. And Rome was in Bj's Volvo with him. Once we got to Spencer I went with the boys to their dorms so they could get into their uniforms. The boys all wore it differently; Roman wore it like it should be all buttoned up tie was strait and his shirt was tucked in with a sweater over it, Jas's shirt was partially buttoned and half tucked in the tie was kind of lose and he opted for a blazer, Bj had all but one button done a slightly lose tie tucked in shirt and a button up sweater, and Brand's shirt was not tucked it the first five buttons were not done the tie was lose as hell and he didn't have a blazer or sweater. After that they came to mine and I set up a protective spell, meaning no one could use magic in or around a 20 foot radius of the room. Then I got into my red plaid skirt, which is shorter than it was in past years, a white button up, with the first couple buttons undone, a blazer, and Christian Louboutin heals on. (Profile for a picture) As for my jewelry I put on the basics that I rarely took off; my two Tiffany & Co. 'I love you' bracelets from Rome, an amethyst stone on a gold Tiffany & Co. ring from Bj, a gold and diamond Tiffany & Co. cross necklace from Brand, and my promise ring from Jas. (Pictures on my profile)

"Let's go boys," I said as they followed me out of my room as I used to lock it. We were walking down the hall Rome, Bj, Jas, me, and Brand. I was holding Jas's hand and Brand had his arm on my shoulders. It was quiet in the halls since it was lunch so we turned into the cafeteria, and everyone, EVERYONE, stopped and looked our way. The girls giggled as we passed and I heard one of them telling the new girls "That's the Son's of Ipswich and Athena, their sister" I laughed at that, I guess that girl didn't like me very much, though most girls didn't. I also heard a boy telling the new ones "Those are the Son's and Goddess of Ipswich" I smiled at that one and I waved to the boy who said it, Brad Detore a swimmer, and I flashed him my award winning smile. He turned bright red. We got to our table and sat down the order was; Brett, Cami, Megg, Roman, Jason, me, Missy, and Brandon.

"Are you ok?" asked Missy.

"Yeah girl, I'm fine," I answered, "ok girls listen, today after swim practice Roman and Brett will take you to my dorm, and Missy Jason and Brandon will pick us up at dance then take to the dorm after. From there Jason, Rome and I have to go do something, but you are to stay in my room with Brandon and Brett. Ok?"

"Ummm… why what's going on?" asked Megg.

"We'll answer all your questions after we get back. I promise," said Jason.

"Ok sounds good," said Missy.

"Thanks honey," I whispered to her.

"Go on today as if nothing is going on. Can you do that?" asked Bj.

"Yeah we can do that," said Cami.

"Thanks, oh and always stay with one of us, if you can. And never, NEVER, go anywhere alone, I'm serious," said Brand.

They just nodded at that one, a serious Brandon.

"And whatever you do, don't, I repeat don't go near Zeke Stan," whispered Rome.

They continued to nod. 'This is going to be a long day', I thought to the guys as I groaned and let my head fall to the table. They just laughed in agreement.


	8. What the hell just happened!

Thank you to everyone who read and review not only this but my one-shot 'My Immortal' read it if you haven't, please and thank you. Thanks for being patience through everything, my uncle is still in the hospital but is going through treatment and is doing better. Thank you for the prayers. (You know who you are!) ReAd AnD rEvIeW ~Bella

Chapter 7: What the hell just happened?!

ATHENA'S POINT OF VIEW

I was sitting in chemistry with Bj, he is my lab partner. Behind us were Cami and Missy, and I think Missy was asleep. IDK though. Anyways in walks none other than Zeke Stan, oh yea, and Bj tensed up. I took his hand, which was on my leg, in my hand and gave it a squeeze.

'Its okay baby, just calm down,' I thought to him.

He sighed, 'Yeah, yeah. I'll be okay Izzy.'

I nodded and tried to concentrate on the project Mr. Zappala was describing. Blah, blah, blah…

At the end of school we all met at my locker.

"Okie-dokie, Cami and Megg are going to practice with you guys. Keep an eye on them. And Miss and I are going to rehearsal; meet us there and then we'll head to our room."

They all nodded and said ok. Rome came to me and took me in his arms, "Be careful sis."

"You too bro. I love you," I whispered.

"Love you too," he said as he kissed me and grabbed Megg and headed toward the pool. As soon as he turned the corner Bj grabbed me in his arms, "Watch your back,"

"I will kid, I will."

"Kid, I'm hurt."

"I love you Bj."

"You too Iz," he said and kissed me good bye and took after Roman with Cami. I felt his arms wrap around my stomach, and his head in my neck, "Try not to start too much trouble with out me," Brand said.

"Oh yeah, I'll try."

"Good, you know its only fun if I'm there."

"Duh, the two of us equals trouble."

"True, true. I love you El."

"I love you too Brand, I really do Baby Boy."

"I know Baby Girl," he said as he turned me around and kissed me then pushed me into Jas.

"Thanks Brandon."

"Hey babe."

"Hey."

"Be safe, okay?"

"I will I promise, I love you Jason."

"I love you too, Athena," he said as he kissed me and turned to Brand and the two of them left. I looked to Missy and we went to dance rehearsal.

We were late to class by 10 minutes our teachers, Ivan Koumaev and Travis Wall, really didn't seem to care but Jeannie McGrath did. She is so jealous of Missy and me, some times it hilarious. We got with our partners and worked on our routines. The pairing were; Missy and Danny Tidwell, Jeannie and Neil Haskell, and myself and Kameron Bink. (I don't own the male dancers they were all my favorites on So You Think You Can Dance season 2, I do own Jeannie, though)

Kameron and I worked on our contemporary routine to Dancing by Elisa. (Url-) we also tuned up our hip-hop routine to Here I Come by Fergie. (Url-)

Missy and Danny worked on a samba routine to Hip Hip Chin Chin by Club Des Belugas, (Url-) and a Viennese waltz to Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne.

Jeannie and Neil did their hip-hop routine to Whine Up by Kat DeLuna, (Url-) and a contemporary routine to Time by Billy Porter.

GENERAL POV

The girls were watching the boys beating everyone's asses, but they didn't see someone watching them.

After practice the boys came and got them and walked across campus to get Athena and Missy. When they walked in they watched them finish there duet to Waiting on the World to Change (Url-). The girls saw them as soon as they finished and ran to them.

"Everyone else already left so let's go," Athena hollered.

"Fine, fine, let's go," laughed Brand. They all walked back to the dorms and went and got Megg's and Cami's stuff from their rooms. The eight of them walked into Missy and Athena's double room.

"Yeah this really isn't gunna work for much longer," Athena said, "look Brand and Bj just stay here with the girls we'll be back soon."

'Be careful guys you can't use in here remember,' Athena thought.

'Yeah, yeah,' said Brand. They just laughed as Athena, Roman, and Jason left the room.

"So you want to watch a movie or something?" asked Missy.

"Yeah why not," everyone said. Missy went to her and Athena's flat screen TV and popped in a movie. The five of them got comfortable on the beds and watched the movie.

'Hey man you ok?' asked Brett.

'Yeah just worried, this could turn bad fast.'

'Yeah I hear you man, I hear you.'

As the movie continued Brandon just kept getting tenser and tenser, everyone noticed.

"You ok, babe?" asked Missy.

"Yeah, you don't look so good," said Megg worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine, why don't you girls try to sleep. You're going to have a long day tomorrow."

"Ok." They said as Brett turned off the TV and sat at Missy's desk. The girls all got comfortable; Megg and Cami were on Missy's bed and Missy was on Athena's making room for her. Brandon sat at Athena's desk and watched the clock tick waiting for the girls to fall asleep and for his family to come back.

'Man are you sure your ok?'

'No, I'm not. I'm beyond ok! Its been almost 2 fucking hours! How long is this supposed to take? El said it would be 30 minutes an hour tops. I'm… I'm just scared.'

'Me too man.'

They sat in silence for the next 20 minutes awaiting their friends return.

MEANWHILE OUTSIDE THE ADMISSIONS OFFICE

Athena's eyes flashed black and the door lock clicked right open.

"Ok boys lets do this shit."

The three of them walked through the halls and into the records rooms. Roman led them to the S-aisle and found STAN.

"Zeke, Zeke, Zeke… uh guys its not here," said Jason.

"What how is that possible," Athena all but screamed.

"Quiet baby girl, let me look," said Roman.

"What you calling me dumb, because it isn't there. But hey go right ahead," said Jason.

"Shut up I didn't say you dumb, I'm just smarter," laughed Roman. Both the guys were looking and they didn't see someone come behind and grab Athena. The person covered her mouth and waited. Roman finished looking and it wasn't there. "What the hell, that doesn't make any sense."

"Oh I'm sorry were you looking for this," laughed Zeke.

Both boy whipped around and saw him with a knife to Athena's trough.

"Let her go," seethed Jason.

"No I don't think I will, I think I'm going to take her tonight. Don't worry she'll be in school tomorrow then you can have her back. I just want to talk."

"No." Both Jason and Roman said.

'Just listen to him, I promise I'll be ok. You know I can handle myself' She thought. But before any one could do anything she and Zeke were gone.

"Shit," said Roman who saw a security light flash their way. They both grabbed the papers Zeke dropped and flew into the air.


End file.
